Jenny 7 : Trilogie Partie 2 : Paris 2012
by Missfantasy74
Summary: Une fois de plus, la Terre est menacée. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce n'est pas Londres qui se trouve aux premières loges... Heureusement, le Docteur est là pour apporter son savoir-faire... En aviez-vous douté ? Bref! Une nouvelle aventure dans l'univers parallèle de Doctor Who !
1. Prologue

**Titre : Jenny's Adventures 7 : Trilogie Partie 2 : Paris 2012**

**Résumé : Une fois de plus, la Terre est menacée. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce n'est pas Londres qui se trouve aux premières loges... Heureusement, le Docteur est là pour apporter son savoir-faire... En aviez-vous douté ?**

**Spoliers : Il est bien évidemment préférable d'avoir lu les aventures précédentes de "Jenny". Donc, les spoliers sont les mêmes que pour le reste de la série.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages de la série Doctor Who sont l'entière propriété de la BBC et de leurs créateurs.**

**Bêtas : Merci à Idwy et Rose1978 pour avoir partagée l'aventure de l'écriture et de la mise en place de l'histoire, m'avoir conseillé et inspiré, nos discussions et nos partages à propos de cette fiction à l'écriture particulièrement prenante ! Vos relectures ont été primordiales! Vous êtes géniales les filles! Vraiment, merci, merci, merci!**

Journal, premières notes, dimanche 8 juillet 2012 :

Pour être parfaitement honnête avec vous, jamais il ne m'était venu à l'esprit de tenir un journal. Ma vie était bien trop monotone pour qu'il me prenne l'envie d'en conserver une trace écrite. Étudiante se voulant studieuse, passionnée de cinéma et de séries, voilà comment j'aurais pu vous résumer ma vie d'avant. Alors pour quelle raison en faire un roman ?

Pourtant, si aujourd'hui, je ressens le besoin de commencer à en rédiger un, c'est que ce train-train quotidien s'est retrouvé bouleversé du jour au lendemain !

"Comment cela a-t-il commencé ?" Me demanderez-vous. Je vous répondrais très simplement par une longue promenade telle que je les affectionne tant, arpentant les rues de Nancy sans vraiment me soucier de la destination. Je revenais d'un supermarché qui se trouvait être plus ou moins le but inavoué de cette balade, où j'en avais pourtant profité pour effectuer deux trois emplettes de « dernière nécessité ».

J'ai toujours aimé faire des circuits. Et de ce fait, j'avais décidé, comme à chaque fois, de ne point passer par le même chemin pour rentrer. Mon sac à dos chargé de courses plus ou moins inutiles ( un paquet de céréales et une plaque de chocolat, entre autres frivolités), je m'étais engagée le long de l'avenue de Strasbourg et en remontais à présent l'extrémité, repensant avec mélancolie au fait que mon arrière-grand mère avait vécu juste à côté.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que ma vie changea pour toujours. Que l'impossible devint pour la première fois possible, que la réalité dépassa d'un coup la fiction et que... Aaah... Pardonnez-moi... Voilà des phrases si souvent entendues dans la bouche d'autres personnes... Elles semblaient écrites pour la fiction, n'étaient que des répliques faciles pour des programmes sans grande imagination... Sauf depuis que je les savais faire partie intégrante d'une de ces séries télés. Une série spéciale, très spéciale... Je ne vais pas tarder à y revenir, soyez rassurés !

Ces mots tournaient tellement dans ma tête depuis plusieurs années : Rien n'est impossible, l'impossible n'est qu'improbable ! Un leitmotiv au goût de mystère, d'aventure et d'action, de peur, de joie et de frissons... Comment pouvais-je deviner que ces termes allaient devenir une partie de ma vie encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà ?

Tout simplement, je ne pouvais pas !

Pourtant, eh oui, cela se concrétisa !

Et tout commença alors que je m'apprêtais à traverser un passage protégé juste devant l'esplanade de la très belle église Notre-Dame de Bonsecours de Nancy. L'édifice typiquement baroque, accolé aux autres demeures de la rue, abritait, comme je le savais depuis, my, je ne sais plus exactement quand, alors on va dire « depuis toujours », le tombeau du roi Stanislas, figure emblématique de la ville de Nancy.

Tout d'abord, je ne remarquais pas le vrombissement étrange, couvert en partie par le son des voitures. Je crus ensuite qu'il s'agissait de mon téléphone, sa sonnerie commençant plus ou moins comme ce grésillement. Il s'agissait du générique – et voilà, nous y sommes ! – de la série Doctor Who, dont j'étais – et suis plus que jamais – complètement addict.

Quoi qu'il en soit, vous vous doutez bien que je ne vous parlerais pas de tout cela si cela n'avait trait qu'à une sonnerie de portable. Parce que toute cette incroyable histoire commença réellement quand, à mon grand étonnement, je remarquais que mon appareil n'était pas en train de sonner...


	2. Londres 1666

« Docteuuurr... !»

Rose Tyler criait au beau milieu des rues dévastées de Londres.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à le rejoindre. Il était bien trop rapide, bien trop déterminé.

Encore arrivait-elle à se maintenir à une distance raisonnable qui lui permettait de le suivre, sinon, elle se serait perdue dans ce dédale toujours enfumé.

Plusieurs mètres derrière elle, Mickey essayait de maintenir le rythme, mais semblait épuisé. Il n'était visiblement pas aussi habitué aux courses folles que Rose avait eu à vivre aux côtés du Docteur.

Pourtant, pour la jeune femme, cette fois-ci était une première. Elle ne courait pas avec lui, mais après lui. Et voulait lui faire entendre raison.

Elle avait beau, tout comme lui, être torturée par la douleur d'avoir perdu Jenny, elle devait lui faire comprendre que c'était fini, et que, malheureusement, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Leur amie les avait quittés. Il n'y était pour rien, ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle aussi aurait aimé qu'il en soit autrement. Mais il fallait l'accepter. Comme Rose l'avait fait avec son papa grâce au Docteur, ce dernier avait été près de Jenny lors de ses derniers instants. Il lui avait rendu la fin plus supportable, mais ne pouvait faire plus. C'était le destin !

Pourtant, comment essayer de l'expliquer à un homme qui la devançait de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et, qui plus est, était aussi borné que le Docteur. Elle était à bout de souffle. Une désagréable sensation d'oppression et d'épuisement lui coupait la respiration.

« Docteur, s'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi ! » Continuait-elle mais ça ne servait à rien, il restait muet et continuait à courir sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue.

Rose savait que, si elle perdait du terrain, il montrait dans le Tardis sans les attendre. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle ne devait pas le laisser seul, pas en ce moment. Il avait besoin de sa présence plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Mais refusait de l'entendre. Il n'entendait qu'une seule chose, et cette voix dans sa tête n'était que folie. Il était triste, il était perturbé, il risquait de faire des bêtises. Elle devait rester à ses côtés.

Voilà qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Ils n'étaient cependant plus très loin de leur but. Ils s'approchaient de Whitechapel Road bien plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une centaine de mètres. Et il semblait que le Zjarr, dont tous ignoraient l'existence, avait fait en sorte de mettre le Tardis à disposition d'un pilote. Les décombres de la demeure avaient laissé le chemin libre jusqu'à la porte de la boite bleue, et ce malgré le coffre fort qui l'entourait. Le vaisseau était prêt à les accueillir... Et si le Docteur restait le plus rapide...

« Docteur, vous allez m'écouter maintenant ! » Cria Rose avec autorité.

Le Docteur s'arrêta net, pointant le doigt sur Rose :

« Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir de vous, Rose Tyler ! Je sais exactement ce que je dois faire ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'écouter les idées de... de... »

Son regard était terrifiant. La douleur le transformait en une machine qui risquait de le mener à sa propre destruction. Rose elle-même était figée de stupeur face à la réaction du Docteur.

« Eh, je vous interdis de parler à Rose comme ça » Tenta de hurler Mickey, encore à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

« Docteur » Le supplia-t-elle. Rose semblait au bord des larmes.

« Je... Oh... Oh... Rose, je suis désolé, tellement désolé, je ne voulais pas... » Et il la serra dans ses bras.

« Je sais Docteur ! » Murmura-t-elle.

« Mais je dois faire quelque chose... » La regarda-t-il, désespéré.

Elle ne répondit rien. Rien qu'elle ne puisse dire ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Même si elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, elle ne pouvait l'empêcher de mener une dernière tentative, aussi désespérée soit-elle. Néanmoins, elle devait rester à ses côtés !

Mickey les avait rejoints. Il bouillait intérieurement, mais se retint de dire quoi que ce soit, pour Rose.

Sans un mot, le Docteur descendit jusqu'aux portes du Tardis et tendit la main à Rose pour l'aider à descendre. Ce qu'elle fit. Mickey se précipita pour les rejoindre.

Dans le vaisseau, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Le Tardis était plongée dans une sorte de stase cataleptique, un état inhabituel que le Docteur considéra comme un contrecoup, un état de choc après avoir passée des heures au cœur des flammes. Ce qui semblait bien impossible pour une machine de la trempe d'un Tardis. Étonnamment, il ne pensa pas une seule seconde que cela puisse être dû à la mort de Jenny et à la perte du lien si puissant qui unissait la jeune fille et sa boite bleue.

Il s'approcha de la console, elle grésilla faiblement. Il passa une main caressante sur les boutons, comme pour la réveiller, et lui expliquer ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

La salle des commandes se ralluma.

Rose resta en retrait avec Mickey. Elle venait de repérer le sac à dos Converse étoilé que Jenny avait déposé près d'un pilier, seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Elle étouffa un sanglot, espérant que le Docteur ne le remarque pas.

Le Tardis se mit à grésiller plus fort, les voyants à clignoter, les écrans à s'allumer.

Le Docteur se plaça en position pour lancer les moteurs. La concentration se lisait sur son visage. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'appuyer sur quoi que ce soit, une lueur se mit à briller au-dessus des commandes. Un faisceau fut projeté au milieu de la salle en un chuintement singulier.

Et une silhouette apparut, debout sur le sol métallique du Tardis. D'abord floue, elle devint rapidement plus nette, laissant deviner les traits d'une belle jeune femme. Ce doux visage ne leur était pas inconnu :

« Aidez moi Docteur, vous êtes mon seul espoir ! … » Implora Madame de Pompadour.

L'hologramme de la marquise s'était matérialisé devant eux. Toujours aussi resplendissante, son expression reflétait pourtant la peur.

« Ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ? » Demanda Mickey, les yeux écarquillés.

« Chuttt » Le coupa sèchement Rose.

« Docteur, un grand danger menace notre belle ville de Paris... S'il vous plaît... Les coordonnées précises sont déjà indiquées dans la mémoire de votre vaisseau, laissez-le vous guider, là où il se posera, la France aura besoin de vous ! » Continua Reinette.

Puis, tournant un regard vers la gauche, la marquise demanda :

« C'était bien ? »

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle reprit :

« Ah oui, j'allais oublier, s'il vous plaît Docteur, relisez la lettre que je vous ai laissée ! »

Un nouveau chuintement se fit entendre et la silhouette à demi-transparente de la marquise disparut.

Le Docteur était resté muet d'étonnement le temps de l'apparition. Qu'est-ce que le Tardis lui avait encore caché ?

Ce n'était pas normal, tout ça était préparé depuis bien trop longtemps. L'insertion de ce message dans les données du Tardis ne devait pas dater pas d'hier. Le vaisseau mijotait quelque chose et le laissait dans l'ignorance. Sa boite bleue avaient des secrets bien enfouis, cela n'était vraiment pas pour lui plaire. Quelqu'un avait du intégrer ce fichier avec la complicité entière du vaisseau. Qui donc avait assez d'influence pour berner le Tardis et lui laisser faire tout ce qu'il voulait avec ses boutons ? Le plus terrifiant était qu'il ne voyait personne d'assez compétent pour être capable de faire cela... Seul un Seigneur du temps aurait pu jouer avec cette technologie. Et il était le dernier... Aurait-il lui même effectué ces changements sans le savoir ? Sa tête n'était peut être pas encore totalement remise de son accident mémoriel temporaire. Lui restait-il des lacunes ?

Pourtant, ses sens fraîchement de retour, bien que chamboulés par la perte de Jenny, lui disaient que, premièrement, il n'était pas à l'origine de tout ça, et que secondement, eh bien, que ce n'était décidément pas normal. Oh non, vraiment, il n'aimait pas ça. Mais il sentait pourtant que quoi qu'il puisse dire ou faire, il ne pourrait pas changer grand chose, ce qui l'enrageait doublement. Le Tardis lui envoyait des ondes très claires, il ne pouvait pas modifier ce qui allait arriver. Il devait s'y résigner.

Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à faire les quatre volontés d'un inconnu qui avait fait mumuse avec SON Tardis.

Il commençait à en avoir assez qu'on lui impose ce qu'il devait faire. Cette fois-ci, il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Il s'approcha de la console, fermement résolu à passer outre les recommandations de sa boite bleue.

« Merci beaucoup ! Mais je suis encore capable de faire mes choix tout seul, il sera toujours temps de voir ce qui préoccupe notre chère Reinette plus tard ! » Dit-il d'un ton un peu trop enjoué pour laisser croire qu'il l'était réellement.

« Docteur, vous devriez peut-être...Aaaaah... »

Le Tardis s'était élancée d'elle-même à travers le temps et l'espace et Rose s'était retrouvée projetée sur le plancher avec l'ensemble des passagers. Le voyage était loin d'être tranquille. Rose avait été balancée si rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à s'accrocher à quoi que ce soit.

Plus personne n'était aux commandes. Le Docteur ne pouvait rien faire pour modifier les coordonnées. Ils étaient tous les trois au sol, balancés avec violence, projetés à gauche, à droite, sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y changer.

Et puis, soudain, le calme se fit dans la cabine. Le vol continua, mais beaucoup plus tranquillement. Rose, Mickey et le Docteur se relevèrent, un peu retournés. Mais sans dégâts irréversibles.

Enfin, le Tardis se posa avec une extrême douceur, au point que Mickey sembla incertain que ce voyage fût bel et bien terminé.

Le visage du Docteur était crispé. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il semblait même en colère envers sa chère boite bleue. Comment avait-elle osé lui jouer un tour pareil ? Deux fois dans la même journée qui plus est... Avait-elle changé d'allégeance ?

Rose sentait qu'il était temps de détendre l'atmosphère et elle décida de prendre les devants en allant ouvrir la porte.

« Docteur, nous ne sommes pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, au 18ème siècle. » S'exclama-elle d'un air totalement étonné. Ce qu'elle voyait allait sans aucun doute titiller la curiosité le Docteur.


	3. Premier arrêt : Sous l'Arche

« Quoi ? » S'étonna le Docteur.

Il s'approcha de Rose et comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Ils n'étaient pas au 18ème siècle, mais alors plus du tout.

« Où sommes-nous exactement ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Eh bien... S'exclama-t-il en hochant la tête, nous sommes à Paris. Enfin, pratiquement... » Ajouta-il avec une moue étonnée.

Il sortit et, levant la tête, regarda au dessus de lui.

« Nous sommes juste sous la Grande Arche de la Défense pour être exact... Regardez... Voici l'Esplanade... Et vous voyez, là-bas, tout au fond, on peut apercevoir l'Arc de Triomphe ! »

« Pourquoi ne sommes nous pas au 18ème siècle ? » Demanda Mickey.

« Rappelle-toi, la Pompadour a dit : « Là où le Tardis se posera, la France aura besoin de vous ! ». Elle n'a pas précisé que c'était à son époque ! »

« Mais comment pouvait-elle...?» Demanda Mickey dans le vide... Rose s'était déjà éloignée.

« Docteur, vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange ? Il n'y a personne... Absolument personne... »

« Et il fait un peu frais pour un début juillet, ajouta-t-il en humant l'air... Mais nous ne sommes pas tout à fait seul, là, regardez, il y a un enfant... »

Effectivement, une petite fille se trouvait en contrebas, à quelques dizaines de mètres des escaliers qui menaient à la base de la Grande Arche, endroit où s'était posé le Tardis. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas à sa place dans cet endroit délaissé, et aussi un peu perdue, bien qu'étrangement calme malgré le silence qui régnait sur la place.

Le Docteur commença à descendre les marches, vite suivi de Rose.

La petite, qui leur tournait le dos, ne les avait pas remarqués. Peut être faisait elle semblant, à moins qu'elle ne soit tellement terrifiée qu'elle en était pétrifiée. Mais le Docteur en doutait.

Ce fut Rose qui repéra le détail troublant.

« Docteur... » Murmura Rose. Elle avait le doigt tendu en direction de l'enfant, encore trop loin pour les entendre.

« Quoi ? » Murmura le Docteur en retour.

Mais le visage de Rose s'était décomposé à la vue de ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. Le Docteur regarda à nouveau la petite puis Rose.

« Quoi ? Qu'y-a-t-il Rose, dites-moi ? » Demanda-il sur un ton pressant.

« Son sac-à-dos, Docteur, regardez son sac-à-dos... »

Il regarda à nouveau et manqua de trébucher. Il accéléra pourtant le pas, le souffle court.

Il était juste à quelques centimètres quand la petite fille se retourna.

« Docteur ! Je savais que tu viendrais ! S'écria la petite Jenny – elle n'avait pas plus de douze ans. Tu as enfin apprit à piloter le Tardis, je ne t'ai pas entendu te poser... Oh hello Rose, comment vas-tu ? » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire lumineux.

« Jenny ? Mais... Qu'est-ce que... Et tu... » Bafouilla le Docteur.

« Doc ? Tu te sens bien ? C'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir, tu te souviens... J'ai bien reçu ton message ! »

« Oh, ma Jenny !... » S'exclama le Seigneur du Temps en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Là, tu commences à me faire peur Docteur... » S'écria la petite fille dans un sourire tendu.

« Non, non, n'aie pas peur, dit-il en la reposant, c'est juste que... Que je ne t'ai encore jamais rencontré... Aussi jeune... Fit-il en soulevant délicatement le menton de la petite. Tu vois... Et je n'avais jamais pensé... »

Le Docteur et le mensonge ne faisait qu'un, surtout quand ce mensonge reposait sur une parfaite vérité. Ni le Docteur ni Rose n'avait jamais rencontré Jenny si jeune.

« Oh, mais que tu es bête, Doc ! Lança Jenny, riant en lui faisant une tape amicale sur le bras, tu commençais vraiment à m'effrayer à me regarder comme ça tu sais... Oh ... Oh attends, je ne devais pas découvrir le message si tôt c'est ça ! »

« Je ne suis même pas au courant du message. »

« Bon OK, alors on est en plein Wibbly Wobbly... » Commença Jenny.

« ...Timey Wimey! » Compléta le Docteur en souriant largement.

« Et du coup, forcément, je suppose que tu ne sais pas pourquoi nous sommes là. Quel dommage, moi qui espérais que tu pourrais faire la lumière sur ce qui vient de se passer.»

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Demanda le Docteur en essayant de prendre un air détaché. Il était passé maître en camouflage émotionnel, mais savait aussi que Jenny était un vrai scanner qui détectait le moindre mensonge de sa part... Enfin, celle qu'il connaissait, celle qui se trouvait à présent à Londres en 1666, celle qui était... Une vague de tristesse et de colère le submergea à nouveau, elle l'empêcha même d'entendre la petite voix flûtée de la petite Jenny en train de lui expliquer à toute vitesse ce qui était arrivé.

« Ben ! Tu vois, j'étais en train de visiter le Louvre quand d'un coup, une horloge type 18ème s'est mise à sonner, sauf que comme par hasard, il n'y avait que moi qui l'entendait. Je me suis approchée, j'ai d'ailleurs failli me faire attraper par un gardien « Pas le droit de toucher hein ! ». Mais je trouvais ça tellement étrange... Et puis, tu me connais, je n'ai pas pu résister. Et devine quoi, l'horloge s'est ouverte dès que je l'ai effleuré, et j'ai trouvé ce mot à l'intérieur, signé de ta main, regarde ! Puisqu'il me disait de me rendre immédiatement ici, à la Défense, alors, j'ai quitté tout de suite le musée, j'ai attrapé le premier métro et me voilà... Mais j'étais à peine arrivée ici que le vrai truc étrange s'est produit. Tu ne vas pas me croire, Doc... Doc... Doc ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Essaye de deviner ce qui s'est passé quand je suis arrivée ici ! »

« Oh, euh je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... »

« Attends, laisse-moi essayer ! » S'écria Rose, tentant de reprendre les choses en mains. Elle voyait bien que la petite commençait de nouveau à s'inquiéter. La jeune femme jeta un œil autour d'elle durant une seconde et se retourna vers Jenny.

« Je parierais sur l'évaporation subite de toute âme vivante. » Dit Rose.

« Dans le mille ! Comme ça, pouf, une seconde avant, ils étaient là, la seconde d'après plus personne...» S'exclama la petite.

« Tu veux dire que tu t'es retrouvée toute seule, ici, sans le moindre humain à la ronde, ma pauvre chérie... » Se lamenta le Docteur.

« J'ai passé le stade de m'inquiéter pour ce genre de choses, tu sais Doc ! Mais tu avoueras que c'est étonnant non... »

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu toute seule, ma grande ? » Lança le Docteur visiblement inquiet.

« Oh la la, une éternité, au moins, attends, que je regarde ma montre, oh oui, au moins cinq interminables minutes ! »

Le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Déjà la même Jenny, piquante, déterminée et aucunement effrayée par un événement aussi étrange que la disparition de toute la population parisienne... Au minimum !

« Et vous avez senti, il fait tellement froid d'un coup, ce n'était pas comme ça il y a une heure, pas même il y a dix minutes, ça ne cesse de baisser... » Ajouta Jenny.

« On ferait bien de retourner dans le Tardis ! » Lança Rose.

Le trio remonta les marches et trouva Mickey, resté là où ils l'avaient laissé...

« Hey, vous auriez pu m'attendre non... Pourquoi fait-on toujours comme si je n'existais pas... ? » S'écria le jeune homme avant de remarquer la petite fille.

« Oh, hello Mickey, comment vas-tu ? Lança-elle. Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans le coin ! »

« Euh, hello, mais qui es... ? » Mais il ne termina pas sa question, Rose faisant signe de se taire. Il comprit rapidement pourquoi.

Tous entrèrent dans le vaisseau. Le Docteur passa devant, agrippant vivement le sac-à-dos toujours posé dans le coin pour le jeter dans une trappe du Tardis. Rose le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Il était cependant évident qu'il avait repéré l'objet depuis leur retour dans le Tardis et s'était bien gardé de le mentionner ou même de le regarder.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » Demanda Jenny.

« Je te ramène sur Pratoris Four ! » Dit-il un peu sèchement.

« Oh non, pas question Doc ! Si tu m'as fait venir ici, c'est justement pour que nous réglions le problème ensemble ! »

« Je dois te mettre en sûreté Jenny et tu le seras avec Willie ! Fit le Docteur en prenant la petite fille par les épaules, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal, je ne veux pas te mettre en danger... »

« Docteur ! Je ne suis plus une enfant ! Fit-elle en se dégageant. Nous devons découvrir ce qui vient de se passer ! Et puis, ne penses-tu pas que le danger est déjà loin, vu que je n'ai pas disparue avec le reste de la population? »

Le Docteur lui reprit les épaules, la regardant fixement. Son regard était plus mélancolique qu'énervé.

Jenny savait qu'elle avait une carte à jouer.

« Docteur, tant que tu restes près de moi, je sais que rien ne peux m'arriver... Et tous ces gens, tout ce mystère, on doit le résoudre, c'est notre mission, tu le sais comme moi ! »

« Docteur, Jenny a raison ! Et ça vous fera du bien !» Murmura Rose à l'attention du Docteur.

« Et encore, rien ne nous dit que le Tardis accepte qu'on s'en aille... » Lança Mickey. Rose lui jeta un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire, Doc ? » Demanda Jenny.

« Rien, rien du tout... »

« Docteur, ne me mens pas ! » Le réprimanda Jenny.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance ma chérie... Mais... Tu sais, je crois que Rose a raison, tu devrais rester enquêter avec nous. Seulement, c'est à une seule condition, tu restes près de moi, et tu écoutes tout ce que je te dis. »

« Ça en fait deux si je sais bien compter ! » Rétorqua Jenny.

« Ta promesse ! » Demanda sérieusement le Docteur.

« Promis juré, main sur les cœurs, dit Jenny en souriant, alors on commence par où ? »

Le Docteur lui répondit d'un sourire. L'arrivée imprévue de Jenny allégeait ses cœurs lourds.

Rose regarda la petite et le Docteur en souriant elle aussi.


	4. Le Guide Pompadour

« La lettre ! » S'écria soudain Rose.

« Quoi ? » S'étonna le Docteur.

« On commence par la lettre, Docteur ! Repris Rose. Vous vous rappelez, « Relisez la lettre que je vous ai laissée ! » »

« Oh... Oh oui, effectivement, bien vu ! »

Il glissa une main dans la poche de son manteau et sortit le papier plié. Il passa rapidement les premières lignes déjà gravées dans son esprit, et ce malgré l'amnésie temporaire de ses dernières heures. Enfin, il s'attarda sur un post-scriptum beaucoup plus long que la normale et commença à le lire à haute voix :

« « _Il y a de cela quatre ans, je scrutais les étoiles, et un signe de votre retour. _

_Quand j'ai cru le repérer dans un trio de lumières dansantes. Mais au lieu de m'éclairer, elles se sont écrasées. Le lendemain, non loin de Paris, un amas de débris fut repéré. Je désirais en apprendre davantage et reçu nouvelle d'un bien étrange carnage. Des os calcinés avaient été retrouvés, entourés d'un cercueil de métal luisant comme l'argent. Ces os n'étaient pas d'animaux, ces os n'étaient pas d'humains. Bien trop grands, bien trop difformes, ils ressemblaient à celui qu'on m'avait présenté comme étant celui d'un géant. Mais après inspections, il fut dit que celui du musée n'était qu'un reste de girafe. Je refuse encore d'y croire, et encore plus aujourd'hui, après cette nuit._

_À présent, Docteur, veuillez croire à tout ce que je vais écrire, même si cela vous semble impossible. Il vous faudra décrypter ces mots de peur qu'ils ne tombent entre de mauvaises mains avant l'heure._

_Les géants existent et j'en ai la preuve. Elle repose là où, depuis 1768, le cœur de ma bonne amie est déposé. En ce lieu saint, vous trouverez la vérité sur ce qui s'est et va se passer et un moyen, une fois de plus, de sauver l'humanité. Les géants veulent asservir Paris et si possible le reste du royaume de France. Si cela leur est permis, le monde finira entre leurs mains. La ville lumière sera leur première victoire. Il ne tient qu'à vous de ne pas les laisser dépasser ses remparts._

_Je crois en vous, mon ange solitaire._ » »

Il garda la signature pour lui : « _Votre bien aimée Reinette_. »

« Qui a écrit ça Docteur ? Ça sonne... Ancien. » Demanda Jenny.

« La marquise de Pompadour. » Répondit le Docteur ;

« Tu as rencontré la Pompadour ? » S'étonna la petite.

Le Docteur acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans plus de détails.

« Des géants ? » S'écria Mickey.

« C'est incompréhensible... » Se désespéra Rose.

« Attendez... Les coupa Jenny, Docteur, tu peux relire le passage sur la girafe, s'il te plaît ? »

Le Docteur obtempéra et la petite Jenny sauta sur place :

« Je sais où nous devons aller! »


	5. Deuxième arrêt : Le Jardin des Plantes

Le Docteur mit en marche le Tardis. Sa chère boite bleue ne lui résista pas et accepta toutes ses manipulations. Le Seigneur du Temps écoutait précisément les instructions de Jenny. Ils n'allaient pas loin, ils restaient à Paris.

« Attends, Jenny, dis nous voir, quand sommes nous ? » Demanda Rose.

« Ah, la fameuse question ! Nous sommes en 2012... » Répondit Jenny.

« La même année que les Jeux Olympiques ? »

« Oui, ils vont avoir lieu dans quelques semaines... Normalement... »

Le vaisseau se mit à bouger et le Tardis se dématérialisa de dessous la Grande Arche... Pour apparaître sous « la fraîcheur » de très grands arbres.

« Le Jardin des Plantes ! » S'écria Jenny.

« Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ici ? » Demanda Mickey.

« Nous allons voir l'os de géant ! »

« C'est de la blague cet os... Non ? »

« A ton avis, si ça l'était, tu crois vraiment que la Marquise aurait pris le temps de le noter ? » Remarqua Rose.

Mickey leva les épaules.

La température avait encore diminuée et il n'y avait pas plus de monde sous les cimes imposantes que sur l'esplanade désertée.

Jenny s'approcha d'une grande galerie et se retrouva devant une immense porte entourée de représentations de créatures bien étonnantes. Entre autres, un stégosaure, qui les ignoraient avec une sorte de dédain figé.

« La galerie de paléontologie et d'anatomie comparée ! » Dit simplement Jenny comme si cela était évident.

« Comment y as-tu pensé ? » Demanda le Docteur, impressionné.

« Parce que je suis déjà venu ici ! » Répondit Jenny en haussant les épaules.

« Et que penses-tu que cet os, s'il s'agit bien d'un os de géant, pourra nous apprendre ? » Lui demanda Mickey.

« Aucune idée... Si tu as une meilleure proposition.»

Mickey baissa la tête.

« Et comment allons nous faire pour entrer ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« En poussant la porte, voyons ! Lança le Docteur. Nous sommes en plein milieu de l'après-midi, visiblement pas un mardi, puisque Jenny arrive d'un musée – la petite fille lui fit un clin d'œil en murmurant « Un dimanche ! » – je serais très étonné de trouver porte close. »

En effet, la porte de la galerie s'ouvrit en grinçant. Mais il n'y avait pas plus de présence humaine à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

« Je crois que nous allons pouvoir entrer sans payer ! » Fit le Docteur.

« De toute manière, c'est gratuit pour moi, lança joyeusement Jenny, et puis pour toi, Docteur, il reste toujours les papiers psychiques avec ton fameux plus un... Mickey, tu es le seul hors-la-loi ! »

« Espèce de petite... » Lui lança le jeune homme.

« C'est gratuit pour les moins de 26 ans mais tu as quoi ? 30 ans ? » Ajouta-elle en souriant.

« Oh toi... » S'écria Mickey.

Mais Jenny pouffa joyeusement et Mickey se mit à rire à son tour.

« Chutt ! » Les coupa le Docteur.

Jenny demanda muettement ce qu'il se passait.

Il posa son doigt sur la bouche et montra la galerie. Le Docteur avait entendu quelque chose.

« Quoi ? » Murmura Jenny.

« Aucune idée... Vous ne bougez pas, je vais voir... »

Le Docteur pénétra dans l'immense galerie, se retrouva face à des reconstitutions majestueuses de squelettes de toutes les espèces actuelles. Il n'entendait plus le moindre bruit. Tout était silencieux, seul résonnait le son de sa respiration au cœur de ce vaste espace. Il revint vers ses amis.

« Rien... J'ai dû rêver... » Dit-il.

« ça t'es vraiment arrivé une seule fois de ne pas croire en tes sens Docteur ? »

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête à la réflexion de Jenny. Elle avait raison.

Cependant, mieux valait avancer dans leurs recherches que de réfléchir à ce genre de choses :

« OK, je n'ai pas rêvé, mais ce devait être, je ne sais pas, une fenêtre mal fermée, dit-il dans un sourire timide. On continue ! »

Jenny acquiesça.

« Où se trouve l'os, exactement ? » Demanda Rose.

« Oh, c'est très facile, il est juste ... » Lança vivement Jenny en se précipitant vers la galerie.

« Ohohoh, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit... » S'écria le Docteur.

« Doc, il n'y a pas un chat... À part peut être sous forme d'os... »

Sans un mot de plus, il prit la main de la petite et se laissa guider, mais resta aux aguets. À peine avait-elle mis un pied dans le musée qu'elle tourna à droite et s'arrêta.

« Voilà ! » Dit-elle très simplement.

En effet, l'os se trouvait dans la première vitrine. Et avait tout d'un radius de girafe parfaitement banal. Le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique. Le grésillement résonna, tandis que Rose et Mickey observaient tout autour d'eux. La vitrine laissa retentir un léger cliquetis et le Docteur l'ouvrit. À pleine main, il attrapa l'os déposé sur un présentoir. Il le retourna dans tous les sens, l'observa sous tous les angles, l'examina de son tournevis.

« Alors ? » Demanda Jenny, excitée.

« Eh bien, c'est un os... De girafe ! »

« Quoi ? » S'étonnèrent en chœur Rose, Jenny et Mickey.

« C'est pas possible ! » S'écria Jenny.

Le Docteur approcha l'os de sa bouche et le lécha sur toute sa longueur.

« C'est dégoûtant... » Lâcha Jenny.

« Et instructif ! Cet os n'a pas plus de dix ans ! »

« Tu peux répéter ! » Lui demanda Jenny.

« Je suis formel ! »

« Tu te moques de moi... » Lança la petite.

« Alors ce n'est pas... » Commença Rose.

« …L'os de la Pompadour ! » Termina Jenny.

« Aucun doute possible ! »

« Mais... Dans ce cas... Où est l'original ?... Il y avait bien un os au 18ème ! »

« Il est possible qu'il soit dans un labo pour des tests ! » Dit Mickey.

« Oui possible... Mais pourquoi le remplacer. Quand c'est le cas, un message explique que l'objet est sorti pour analyses. Comme pour ce bocal, là ! » Expliqua le Docteur.

« Et puis, pour quelle raison le tester. Il est reconnu comme étant un os de girafe depuis l'époque de Reinette ! Mentionna Rose. Pas de raison de l'analyser, ce n'est pas un objet majeur, si ce n'est pour la légende qui l'entoure. C'est une relique. »

« Tout à fait ! Alors, pourquoi ? » Demanda Jenny.

« Je ne vois qu'une seule raison possible, c'est que l'os, le vrai, celui absent de cette vitrine, est réellement celui d'un être venu d'ailleurs. Et dans ce cas, il gagne énormément en valeur ! Surtout depuis que l'existence d'une vie extraterrestre est une fait reconnu sur votre planète. »

« Ça ne nous dit pas où il est. » Répliqua Mickey.

« Yep, mais ça nous confirme l'histoire de Reinette. »

« Nous devons retrouver cet os ? » Demanda Rose.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile... En tout cas, cela nous ouvre une piste...Oh, tout cela commence à devenir très intéressant ! » S'exclama le Docteur excité. Il semblait avoir retrouvé sa soif de mystères.

Le Docteur scanna l'ensemble de la vitrine, à la recherche d'éléments inhabituels dans une présentation telle que celle-ci. Quand brusquement, un bruit sourd les fit tous sursauter.


	6. Suite de la visite de la Galerie

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Lança fortement Mickey.

Jenny lui lança un « Chuuuut » réprobateur.

« Ça venait de là-bas... » Murmura Rose en montrant un escalier dans le mur opposé.

« Il y a plusieurs étages ici, peut être que ça vient d'un niveau supérieur. » Expliqua Jenny.

Le bruit retentit à nouveau.

« Nous ne sommes pas seuls ! » Chuchota le Docteur.

« Un rescapé ? » Demanda Jenny.

« Ou une menace... Vous restez ici, je vais jeter un œil ! » Ajouta le Docteur.

« Hors de question Docteur, cette fois-ci, nous venons avec toi, on ne se sépare pas, c'est une de tes premières règles... Bon, je reconnais, on a bien souvent du mal à la respecter, mais je crois que là... » Chuchota Jenny à une vitesse impressionnante.

« OK , OK, d'accord... Chuut, silence ! Fit-il en fixant la petite. Et tu restes près de moi ! » Dit-il à l'intention de Jenny.

Il lui attrapa la main et en file indienne, les quatre acolytes approchèrent de l'escalier, beaucoup plus grand qu'ils ne l'avaient présupposé. Le silence s'était fait au-dessus d'eux, mais cela ne les rassuraient pas vraiment.

Le Docteur passa devant, tenant toujours la main de la petite fille, sonique tendu à bout de bras.

Arrivé à mi-niveau, ils jetèrent un œil sur la galerie qu'ils venaient de quitter, l'endroit était désespérément calme. Ils continuèrent et se retrouvèrent face à des dizaines de dinosaures. Mais pas de sons si ce n'est le craquement de leurs pas sur le parquet.

« Il y a encore un étage, peut être que... » Murmura Jenny. Mais le son retentit à nouveau, l'obligeant à se taire. Il était plus distinct et plus violent. Ça bougeait, avançait. C'était forcément vivant.

« Au-dessus ! » Chuchota le Docteur en montrant la coursive.

Ils grimpèrent une nouvelle volée de marches. Arrivés à ce niveau, ils avancèrent autour d'un couloir qui leur offrait une vue imprenable sur la galerie inférieure. Ils scrutèrent un instant, l'immense reconstitution d'un T-Rex. Ne semblait-il pas avoir bougé ? Non, ça n'était qu'un effet de leur imagination, un jeu de lumière. La vue était cependant superbe sur la vie terrienne du jurassique... Et sur l'ombre gigantesque qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux. Elle grandissait en contrebas et était à l'origine de l'impression de mouvement du dinosaure !

Jenny fut la plus rapide à se retourner :

« Oh, mais c'est fantastique ! »

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de détailler ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle. L'immense créature, ou quelle que soit la chose qui se trouvait avec eux, se projeta sur les quatre personnes, passa par dessus la balustrade, déployant d'immenses ailes membraneuses et brillantes pour s'élancer vers la grande verrière qui explosa en une pluie de morceaux.

Dans la brutalité de son envol, elle avait entraîné Jenny, qui au lieu de se laisser immédiatement retomber sur le sol, s'était accrochée à l'être volant. Elle l'avait cependant lâché au moment où il se propulsait vers la vitre, se raccrochant de justesse à la barrière en fer forgé qui entourait la coursive.

Les bris de verre continuaient à s'abattre tout autour d'eux. La créature avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Se redressant, des morceaux tombant de ses cheveux, le Docteur aperçu Jenny, suspendue au-dessus du vide et qui essayait tant bien que mal, mais sans paniquer, de remonter par ses propres moyens. Ignorant Rose et Mickey, le Seigneur du Temps se précipita vers la petite fille et l'aida rapidement à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » Demanda Jenny.

Bien qu'un peu essoufflée, elle ne semblait nullement éprouvée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre, mais ce n'était pas le cas du Docteur. Sans dire un mot, il serra la petite dans ses bras à lui couper le souffle.

« Docteur, je vais bien, tu m'entends... Tout va bien, mais si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par m'étouffer ! »

Il desserra un peu son étreinte.

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas du t'emmener, tu es en danger ici. Et si tu étais tombée, et si tu... » Lança-t-il d'un ton désemparé.

Jenny attrapa les bras du Docteur et le fit descendre à sa hauteur. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Doc... Je vais bien... Je n'ai rien, je ne suis pas tombée, et tu étais là pour m'aider, non ? Je savais que tu serais là, tu es toujours là... »

« Je ne serais peut être pas toujours là, Jenny ! » Dit-il sur un ton désolé.

En retrait, Rose regardait la scène, et savait très bien à quoi le Docteur pensait.

Jenny fixa son Docteur et lui dit :

« Mon Docteur, je suis persuadée... Non, fit-elle en regardant subitement dans le vague avant de revenir vers le Docteur, je SAIS que tu seras toujours là quand j'aurais besoin de toi ! Elle lâcha le visage du Docteur et lui prit la main. Pourtant là, j'ai comme la sensation que c'est toi qui a besoin de moi ! Écoute ! J'ai entièrement confiance en toi, Doc, j'aurai toujours confiance en toi, je ne peux pas faire autrement, je suis conditionnée comme ça, dit-elle d'un haussement d'épaule taquin... (Le Docteur eut un sourire timide). Mais maintenant, il est temps d'aller découvrir ce qu'est cette créature... »

Rose et Mickey s'approchèrent. Le visage du Docteur, toujours à hauteur de la petite fille, restait inquiet et tendu. Il réfléchissait. Il ne pouvait forcer Jenny à s'en aller, la mettre dans le Tardis et la déposer contre sa volonté dans un endroit sans le moindre danger. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle veuille rester, il aurait voulu la même chose, mais c'était à lui de veiller à ce qui ne lui arrive rien. C'était son rôle, et il avait failli à ce rôle peu de temps avant... Pourtant, si cela devait se produire maintenant, ça serait encore pire... Il ne le supporterait pas... Il voulait croire qu'il restait une chance de sauver sa Jenny de Londres, mais s'il arrivait malheur à cette enfant, ça en serait fini de cet espoir...

Jenny scrutait le regard figé du Docteur. Il était devant elle, mais ne la regardait pas. Il était perdu très loin dans ses pensées. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue en souriant, il cligna des yeux et sourit à son tour.

Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua l'étrange substance blanche et gluante collée à la peau des mains de Jenny. Il la regarda de plus près.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« ça vient de ce drôle d'oiseau... Comme c'est étrange... On dirait... Mais... Je dois analyser ça ! » Lança-il en se redressant vivement.

Rose leva les yeux sur la verrière disparue et frissonna. La température avait encore baissée. Elle remarqua également la couleur inhabituelle que venait de prendre le ciel. Il passait de l'orange au jaune par vagues successives, il n'avait plus rien de son bleu azur estival.

« Ça, ce n'est pas normal ! » Lança-t-elle.

Le Docteur leva la tête et son air devint plus que sérieux.

« Ce n'est pas bon du tout... Expliqua-il. On retourne au Tardis ! Tout de suite ! »


	7. Quartier libre

De retour dans la cabine, où la température et l'air n'avaient plus rien de perturbés, le Docteur emmena Jenny avec lui pour analyser ces traces étranges déposées sur ses mains.

Resté seul dans la salle des commandes avec Rose, Mickey lança la discussion :

« Le Docteur n'est pas dans son assiette... »

« Tu le serais toi ? Si tu venais de perdre, je ne sais pas moi... Ta petite sœur, dans des conditions tragiques ? »

Rose s'était énervée sans vraiment le vouloir. Mickey ne s'était pas rendu compte que la mort de Jenny avait pu affecter à ce point son amie .

« Je suis désolé. » Dit le jeune homme, plein de sincérité.

« Oui, je sais ! » Répondit-elle sèchement.

« Sincèrement ! » Ajouta-t-il.

« Je sais Mickey ! » Dit-elle plus calmement.

« C'est que j'ai un peu de mal avec ces voyages dans le temps, et ces rencontres à contre-sens... Cette petite fille est la même personne que la jeune femme avec qui j'ai pu parler quelques heures plus tôt, et elle est... Enfin... C'est tellement... Impossible... »

« Je comprends tu sais, ce n'était pas facile pour moi non plus, au début... ! » Fit-elle en tournant machinalement autour des commandes.

Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre :

« Mais c'est la réalité, et elle est d'autant plus dure à vivre pour le Docteur... Tu dois admettre ça ! »

« Je le comprends, Rose... »

« Pourtant, je me dis... Que c'est peut être ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, retourner immédiatement dans le feu de l'action avec Jenny à ses côtés... »

Elle avait dit cela à voix basse, pour elle, mais Mickey l'avait entendu, et ne savait que répondre. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que les deux jeunes femmes avaient pu vivre ensemble. Il n'était, entre autre, absolument pas au courant de leur aventure sur Tropica II. Ni que celle-ci les avait unies et réunies autour du Docteur à un point qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avançait sur un terrain glissant et qu'il était temps de revenir à plus de légèreté. Il tenta sa chance avec un point qui l'intriguait depuis qu'il avait vu l'hologramme de Reinette.

« Dis-voir Rose, tu n'as pas trouvé que le message de la Marquise avait un goût... De déjà-vu ? »

Rose haussa les épaules en l'ignorant un peu. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à ce genre de futilités.

« Je veux dire... ça ne t'a pas fait penser à un film... »

« Quoi ? » S'étonna la jeune femme.

« Star Wars ! La Princesse Leia ! « Aidez moi Obi Wan Kenobi, vous êtes notre seul espoir ! » »

Rose le regarda les yeux ronds. Mickey avait-il perdu la tête ?

Et pourtant, après réflexion, il avait raison... L'hologramme, la phrase tellement... Similaire. Si c'était une coïncidence, elle était étonnante. Quelqu'un avait du trafiquer le Tardis, ça, c'était une évidence, mais quelqu'un qui connaissait la culture terrienne aussi bien, là, c'était vraiment étonnant. Certes, le Docteur, de toute évidence, aurait pu jouer ce tour, mais s'il avait revu la marquise, ne lui aurait-elle pas dit dans la lettre ?

« Rose ? Ça va ? »

« Euh... Oui, oui ! C'est juste que... Tu as raison, c'est bizarre. Mais qui aurait pu jouer un tour pareil ? Un voyageur dans le temps, c'est évident, mais... »

Rose se tut quand elle vit le Docteur et Jenny revenir. À leur expression, ce qu'ils avaient découverts n'annonçait rien de bon.


	8. Quart d'heure révélations

Laissant Mickey et Rose dans la salle des commandes, le Docteur emmena Jenny dans les couloirs du Tardis, avant d'arriver dans une salle qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à un laboratoire d'analyses scientifiques en modèle réduit.

« Je n'étais jamais venue ici avant ! » Fit la petite sur un ton excité.

« Assieds-toi là ! » Lui proposa gentiment le Docteur à Jenny en lui montrant un tabouret. Il lui attrapa la main et, prenant un coton tige, retira la substance. Elle avait changé d'apparence. Elle était devenue brillante, luisante et encore plus visqueuse et lui entourait complètement le doigt le temps qu'ils arrivent dans le Tardis.

« C'est bon, merci. J'ai ce qu'il me faut, tu peux te laver les mains ! »

Il lui tendit un flacon orangé et elle s'approcha d'un lavabo tandis qu'il déposait la matière dans un récipient qu'il plaça dans une machine pour analyses.

« Combien de temps ça va prendre ? » Demanda Jenny.

« Ça ne devrait pas être long ! » Répondit-il.

« Tu as une idée de ce que ça peut-être ? »

« Je ne suis pas très sûr... »

« Tu as eu le temps de voir la créature ? »

« Non ! Elle s'est envolée bien trop vite... »

Le Docteur se tut une seconde avant de reprendre.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir agi... Comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure... »

« De quoi parles-tu Doc ? »

« Tu as du me prendre pour un fou... »

« Ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui ! Répondit la petite d'un air mutin, ça ne m'a jamais dérangé ! »

Le Docteur ne répondit rien immédiatement. Il fixa une seconde le sol du laboratoire avant de regarder Jenny.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal ! Tu le comprends... » Lui expliqua-il.

« Bien sûr que je le sais Doc !... Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Il inspira un coup et fixa la petite. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, lui qui ne dévoilait jamais ses émotions ne put les contenir plus longtemps face à cette incarnation de l'innocence, pleine de joie et de confiance à son égard. Il devait lui exprimer sa détresse, sans qu'il sache bien pourquoi. Il consentit à lui avouer une partie de la vérité. Parler à cette enfant comme à une adulte avait quelque chose de thérapeutique. Et de perturbant en même temps. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher et se laissa aller :

« Je... Je n'ai pas pu sauver une personne, il y a très peu de temps. Je n'étais pas là pour elle au bon moment et... Et je me sens tellement, démuni face à ça... »

Le Docteur se gardait bien de dévoiler quoi que ce soit qui pourrait mettre Jenny sur la voie de la réalité de la situation. Mais lui exposer ce qu'il avait sur les cœurs le soulageait. La discussion avait quelque chose d'insolite, déroutant, et d'impossible ! Mais Jenny, du haut de ses douze ans, faisait face à ce qu'elle entendait. Et elle savait très bien que le Docteur n'aurait jamais mis qui que ce soit volontairement en danger. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre d'histoires que lui avait raconté Willie à propos de son Sauveur. C'était ainsi qu'elle appelait le Docteur. Il avait sauvé tant de vies. Il l'avait elle-même sauvée plusieurs fois, mais en retour, elle s'était, elle aussi, sacrifiée bien des fois pour le protéger. La morale de ces histoires était que jamais le Docteur n'avait voulu la mort de ces personnes. Elles s'étaient sacrifiées pour le bien de l'humanité, de l'univers, et parfois même pour le bien du Docteur lui-même, ce qui l'un dans l'autre revenait au même. Et Willie était de celles-là !

Jenny s'était approchée du Docteur, l'écoutant raconter toute cette histoire. Il était si retourné...

Quand il eut fini, elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et le serra contre elle.

« Oh Doc, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Tu n'es pas responsable de quoi que ce soit, personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait arriver, pas même toi hein... Et puis, tu étais là pour elle à la fin, nan ? Tu étais à ses côtés... Oh, mon Docteur, tu sais – elle sembla chercher ses mots – j'aimerais que tu sois là, quand mon jour viendra. Parce qu'il viendra bien, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas le croire ! » Fit en elle le montrant de doigt dans un sourire qui se voulait taquin.

Elle s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre :

« Oh oui, ça serait mon vœu le plus cher, te savoir à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin ! »

La sagesse de l'enfant qui le serrait contre elle lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Ça, et le fait de savoir que, dans son malheur, il avait réussi à respecter les dernières volontés de son amie. Et ce même si les paroles de Jenny étaient loin d'être celle d'une enfant de son âge. Demeurer aux côtés du Docteur impliquait souvent de devoir grandir et mûrir plus vite que la normale.

Mais le bip bruyant de la machine les arracha à cet instant.

Reniflant un coup, le Docteur tourna sa chaise et fit face à l'écran. Toujours sur ses genoux, Jenny regarda elle aussi les données affichées, mais n'y comprit absolument rien. Le regard du Docteur lui suffit pour comprendre que ce n'était pas une très bonne nouvelle.

« Doc ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Le test génétique de cette créature est incroyable... Et terrifiant. La base principale est celle très courante d'un _Bubo bubo_... »

« D'un quoi ? »

« Un hibou grand-duc ! »

« Ça ne ressemblait pas à un hibou... » Fit Jenny sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Parce qu'il n'avait plus grand chose de terrestre... Il a été modifié par de l'ADN extraterrestre. »

« Tu as une idée de quelle espèce extraterrestre ? »

« Malheureusement oui ! »

« Et ? »

« Lupok'hilax.! »

« On dirait une marque de laxatif... »

« Si seulement... » Dit-il d'un ton grave.

Il déposa Jenny sur le sol et quitta le labo. La petite sur ses talons, ils rejoignirent la salle des commandes.


	9. Choix de destination

« Plus de temps à perdre ! La planète est en train d'être modifiée pour accueillir une toute nouvelle espèce dominante, les Lupok'hilax! » S'écria le Docteur sur un ton plein de motivation en débarquant dans la salle des commandes.

« On dirait une marque de laxatifs ! » Lança Rose.

« On me l'a déjà fait celle-là ! » Sourit le Docteur.

« Une menace de quel ordre ? » Demanda Mickey.

« Ils sont sûrement sur Terre depuis un bon bout de temps. »

« Depuis le 18ème ? » Demanda Rose.

« Probablement avant. Ils testent la planète, prennent des millions d'échantillons, et en modifient lentement mais sûrement la faune, la flore et l'atmosphère. Toutes ces histoires d'enlèvements d'humains, depuis des décennies, c'est très probablement eux... Et moi qui croyais que... Bon, on en reparlera plus tard... Ah ces chers Lupo, ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour que la planète leur offre un petit nid douillet. Et on peut dire que vous, humains, leur donnez du fil à retordre ! Avec votre production massive de gaz à effet de serre. Ils adorent la fraîcheur. Quoi qu'il en soit, la capture de la population parisienne – espérons que cela ne se soit pas plus étendu – correspond au début de leur dernière phase. Ils vont terminer leur étude humaine et aboutir à la modification génétique finale... Celle de l'espèce dominante, qui maîtrise le travail manuel, pour qu'elle puisse perdurer sous leurs conditions de vie et l'utiliser comme esclave. Ensuite, ils modifieront l'atmosphère de la planète à leur goût, un vrai petit paradis... »

« Ils vont nous modifier comme le hibou ? » Demanda Jenny.

« Le hibou ? » Demandèrent Rose et Mickey d'une seule voix, les yeux ronds comme des hiboux, justement !

« Tout à fait ! Ensuite, ils s'installeront bien confortablement, utilisant les ressources de la planète que ses habitants d'origine exploiteront pour eux... Je n'arrive même pas à croire que la Proclamation des Ombres puisse accepter une manière de vivre aussi peu respectueuse de l'univers... Quoi que cela ne change rien, les Lupok'hilax sont en totale infraction avec le code légal, ils n'ont absolument pas le droit d'effectuer ce type d'action sur une planète telle que la Terre, cela leur est parfaitement interdit... Mais laissons tomber les problèmes juridiques, il n'est plus temps de... » Expliqua le Docteur en marchant de long en large, pianotant sur des boutons, ses pas résonnants sur le sol métallique du Tardis.

« Et que se passera-il quand ils auront « exploité » toutes nos ressources ? » Demanda Rose.

« Quand ils auront tout épuisé ? Ils partiront voir ailleurs s'ils y sont aussi, en laissant la pagaille après la fête... Mais espérons qu'on n'en arrivera pas là ! » Expliqua le Docteur en s'arrêtant.

« Un hibou ? » Redemanda Mickey. Visiblement sans plus de succès.

« Scénario assez classique finalement... » Commenta Rose après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Oui ! Et ils n'en sont pas à leur coup d'essai. Mais le bon point, c'est que je connais la façon de les arrêter ! Fit-il en levant le doigt en signe de victoire. Nous allons avoir besoin d'un élément en Lupianum... Et de quelques précisions stratégiques... C'est le seul moyen de... Et je vais devoir... »

« Un HIBOU !? » Recommença Mickey pour la troisième fois.

« Oui Rickey, un hibou ! » Cria-il.

« Je m'appelle Mickey... » Souffla-il si bas que personne ne l'entendit.

« Mais par où commencer... Par... » Continua le Docteur en levant l'index en signe de réflexion, faisant comme si Mickey ne l'avait jamais interrompu.

« Les géants existent et j'en ai la preuve. Elle repose là où, depuis 1768, le cœur de ma bonne amie est déposé. En ce lieu saint, vous trouverez la vérité sur ce qui s'est et va se passer et un moyen, une fois de plus, de sauver l'humanité » Récita soudain Jenny.

Le Docteur fixa la gamine.

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Mickey.

« Les mots de la Pompadour ! » Lui lança Rose en lui tapant dans les côtes.

« Mais oui ! S'écria le Docteur en s'agrippant les cheveux. Oh, Jenny, tu es fantastique ! » Ajouta-il en enlaçant le petite.

« Mais ça ne nous dit pas où chercher... » Fit Mickey.

« Pour info, j'ai appris au Louvre que la Pompadour était décédée en 1764... » Fit Jenny avec un air plein de fierté qui la fit étonnement ressembler au Docteur.

« Mais elle parle de 1768 ! » S'écria Mickey.

« D'où le message secret ! » Lui lança Rose.

« Et puis, qui peut être cette bonne amie ? » Demanda Mickey.

« Ah ça aussi, je peux vous le dire, et elle est décédée, justement, et comme par hasard, attention, roulement de tambours, en 1768 : La Reine de France, née Marie Leszczynska, fille du Roi Stanislas de Pologne ! »

« La Reine de France était sa bonne amie ? Mais elle était la maîtresse de son mari ? » S'étonna Mickey.

« Et les deux femmes s'entendaient bien mieux que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer... Je vous raconterai ce que j'ai découvert dans un livre un de ces jours ! » Fit la petite en regardant à tour de rôle les trois personnes dans la salle.

« Je ne vous l'avais pas dit... » Fit le Docteur à l'intention de Mickey, lui rappelant leur discussion à bord du S.S. Madame de Pompadour (Dont ils ignoraient cependant le nom !)

« Il suffit donc de découvrir où est enterré la Reine de France... » Commenta Mickey en essayant de conserver un peu de fierté.

« Ce n'est pas très difficile. A Saint Denis, comme tous les Souverains... Dernière Reine de France à y avoir été inhumée avant la Révolution... » Dit le Docteur en bricolant les commandes du Tardis

« Oh... Oh mais attendez, on ne parle pas de son corps, mais de son cœur ! Son cœur ne doit pas être avec son corps ! » S'exclama Rose.

« Il est déposé aux côtés de ses parents ! » Dit le Docteur.

« Si je me souviens bien, elle vient de Pologne, son père était roi de Pologne... Nous devons aller en Pologne ! » S'exclama Rose.

« Oh non, non, non ! Il n'est pas l'heure d'aller jouer les espions à Varsovie... Et puis de toute manière, son cœur n'est pas en Pologne. Son père était aussi Duc de Lorraine, il repose en l'Église Notre-Dame de Bonsecours à Nancy... On reste en France ! » Lança Jenny.

« Dis donc ! Tu en sais des choses ! » Lança le Docteur impressionné.

« J'aime lire ! » Lui sourit Jenny en haussant les épaules.

« C'est une très bonne habitude ! Continue comme ça ! »


	10. Excursion dans l'est

« Alors direction Nancy ! » Lança le Docteur.

Il se jeta littéralement sur la console avec passion. Rose s'étonna et se réjouit de son apparente bonne humeur. Que s'était-il passé lors des quelques minutes qu'il avait passé seul avec la petite Jenny ? À part ce qui concernait les... Les quoi déjà... Lopikolax ? Oui, un truc du genre... Elle se demandait vraiment ce que ses deux amis avaient pu se dire. Néanmoins, elle se contentait pour l'instant de voir son Docteur reprendre le dessus suite à la tragédie qui venait de les toucher. Elle se doutait cependant qu'il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot à propos du sauvetage de Jenny. Mais cela viendrait en temps voulu ! Il se concentrait pour le moment sur la petite Jenny, et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Le vaisseau se retrouva assez violemment chamboulé, mais cette fois-ci, tout le monde s'était bien accroché.

« Nous passons à travers la coupole atmosphérique des Lupok'hilax, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas de tout repos... »

« Y'a pas de mal Doc... Tant que nous arrivons à Nancy en un seul morceau... Et puis, ça doit vouloir dire que toute la France n'est pas encore sous leur emprise, c'est pas plus mal ! » Cria Jenny à travers le grondement qui sortait des moteurs du Tardis.

« Excellente analyse ! » Hurla Rose avant de se retrouver au sol en lançant un juron incontrôlable.

Enfin, la boite bleue se calma et le vaisseau se posa.


	11. Souvenirs partie 1

Journal improbable, 8 juillet 2012:

Ce fut en replaçant mon téléphone dans ma poche, légèrement étonnée mais sans vraiment m'en soucier, que je me rendis compte de l'origine réelle de ce grésillement. Encore aujourd'hui, je vous avoue que je n'en reviens toujours pas. Vous pouvez facilement imaginer mon air éberlué. Sur la petite esplanade, là, seulement à quelques mètres de moi, une boite bleue, LA boite bleue, le Tardis ! Venait de se matérialiser. Seule une route me séparait d'elle. Je ne parvenais pas en croire mes yeux. C'était impossible. Ce n'était qu'une série. Aussi fan que je puisse être, j'avais toujours su faire la différence entre la fiction et la réalité. Je me demandais réellement si je n'étais pas en train de devenir folle.

Mon cerveau m'envoyait des données et des explications contradictoires qui me menaient à croire que c'était le cas. Pourtant, et je pense que vous serez d'accord, le simple fait de me poser ces questions était preuve de lucidité. C'était en tout cas ce que je me disais, et ce que je voulais croire. Plus les secondes avançaient, plus j'avais la sensation d'être Saint Thomas. Pour le croire, je devais m'en approcher et vérifier... Je devais le toucher...

Je devais en avoir le cœur net ! Et tout de suite...

Vérifiant néanmoins prudemment que le feu était passé au vert – le comble aurait été de me faire renverser par une voiture avant d'avoir la possibilité de vivre l'aventure de ma vie (enfin, je l'espérais à cet instant!) – je me précipitais directement sur la place... Mais arrivée devant l'église, je me trouvais pétrifiée. J'étais soudain persuadée que mon cerveau me jouait bel et bien un bien vilain tour, ou alors, réaction peut être plus saine, que j'étais en train de rêver. Oh oui, j'avais si souvent rêvé de cet instant, que ce soit en songes ou éveillée... C'était ça, oui, je devais rêver ! J'étais en train de rêver ! J'imagine aisément qu'il s'agit de la pensée la plus évidente, celle qui vous serait également venue à l'esprit devant une telle image.

Plongée en pleine analyse de la situation, à mi chemin entre la réalité et ce monde onirique qui guidait mes jours et mes nuits, je manquais de trébucher quand la porte du Tardis s'ouvrit en grand, laissant sortir quatre personnes, dont trois que je pus identifier au premier coup d'œil : Le Docteur, Rose Tyler et Mickey Smith ! Plus aucun doute, le rêve avait bel et bien démarré !

à suivre...


	12. Nancy 2012

« Nous sommes au bon endroit ? » Demanda Mickey.

« Aucun doute ! » Répondit le Docteur en se précipitant vers la porte dans une demi-pirouette enjouée.

Attrapant son manteau qu'il avait comme à son habitude lancé sur le pilier droit de l'entrée, il ouvrit les portes en grand, le regard légèrement crispé.

« Pas de Lupok'hilax ! » Dit-il après avoir inspiré l'air de Nancy. Le ciel azur et la température estivale ne laissait d'ailleurs aucun doute à cette affirmation.

Pour le moment, la ville était à l'abri. Quoique cela n'enlevait en rien l'urgence de la situation. Ils n'avaient pas changé d'époque, ils étaient toujours en 2012. Le Tardis avait bugué temporellement sur cette indication, mais ça ne changeait rien. Tant qu'il était à Nancy et après 1768, c'était le principal.

Le Docteur s'approcha de la porte de l'église :

« Église Notre Dame de Bonsecours de Nancy, fin des travaux en 1741 ! Un vrai petit bijou baroque ! » Dit-il en passant sa main sur le bois de la porte.

« Le cœur de la Reine se trouve dedans ! » Demanda Mickey.

« Yep ! » Dit Jenny.

« Ce n'est pas un peu morbide... » S'étonna le jeune homme.

« C'est un signe de tendresse oui... Son corps, symbole de ses responsabilités et de ses obligations, reposant à l'endroit représentant la royauté et son cœur, signe de son amour, déposé près de celui qui fut son plus proche confident et son port d'attache, en un mot, ses racines, je trouve ça vraiment très beau... » Fit le Docteur en caressant la porte.

Rose regarda le Docteur avec un sourire triste. Il avait tellement raison. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour qu'une part de son père puisse l'accompagner partout où elle allait. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le revoir vivant. Les règles étaient claires. Mais un symbole de son attachement, ça serait tellement...

Ses pensées furent brisées par la voix de la petite Jenny.

« Doc, je crois qu'on nous observe ! » Chuchota l'enfant à l'intention du Docteur. Le ton de sa voix était néanmoins amusé.

Le Docteur se retourna, apercevant une jeune femme brune aux yeux noisette, pas très grande, un peu rondelette, en T-shirt, jeans, baskets – des Converse – et casquette, et qui venait subitement de porter toute son attention dans son téléphone.


	13. Souvenirs Partie 2

Journal improbable, dimanche 8 juillet 2012.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer ces quatre personnes. Comment faire autrement ? Je me sentais comme hypnotisée par leur présence.

Eux ne me regardaient pas. Et c'était tant mieux. Parce que l'impression que je leur aurais donnée aurait été celle d'une cinglée en Converse particulièrement dérangée. Imaginez la scène : Bouche et yeux grands ouverts, parfaitement immobile et le regard passant confusément d'une personne à l'autre avec un air décidément... Dérangé... Quoi je l'ai déjà dit ? Ben, c'est parce que je l'étais.

En même temps, réfléchissez, l'apparition était tellement impossible... Pourtant, je n'étais pas la dernière à savoir que l'impossible n'était qu'improbable, en particulier dans cet univers whovien qui nourrissait nuit et jour mes pensées. Ma plus proche amie, ma sœur de cœur, avait même fait de cette maxime le titre d'une histoire whovienne incroyablement bien rodée... Certainement la plus complexe et la plus complète qu'il puisse exister.

Mais passons pour le moment...

Ce fut quand mon téléphone bipa que mon cerveau fut rappelé hors de mes pensées. Malgré l'incongruité de la situation, je le sortais machinalement et regardais ce qu'il annonçait : Le courriel était l'alerte des news d'un journal. Et la première page annonçait une bien étrange nouvelle : La capitale aux prises avec un étrange phénomène. Les quelques lignes qui suivirent me firent sursauter. Au fond de moi, je compris soudainement que quelque chose de très mystérieux était en train de se passer.

Instinctivement, mon esprit fit la connexion : Le Docteur et du mystère ! Si j'étais bel et bien en train de rêver, la situation était toutefois très claire, il allait y avoir de l'aventure dans l'air.

Soudain, les questions fusèrent en moi : Devais-je m'enfuir en courant ? Ou alors m'approcher d'eux ? Leur proposer mon aide ? Encore une fois, si je rêvais, c'était ce que j'avais de plus logique, de plus sensé à faire, vous en conviendrez.

Parce que oui, même en plein songe, je pensais à être logique. Aussi peu organisée pouvais-je être dans la vie de tous les jours, dans certaines conditions, je devenais d'une précision implacable, particulièrement quand il s'agissait d'écrire des histoires... Et les rêves étaient, je dois bien l'avouer, le premier moteur de toute mon imagination.

À suivre...


	14. Rencontres majeures

« Oh ! Fit l'homme en costume marron. Hello ! Bonjour mademoiselle ! »

Les mots firent sursauter la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolé, je vous ai fait peur, veuillez me pardonner ! » S'excusa l'être qu'elle imaginait être le Docteur.

« Euhhh...?! Je... Euuh »

« Excusez-moi, vous vous sentez bien ? » Demanda-il doucement, la tête légèrement penchée en signe d'inquiétude.

La jeune femme ne sut que répondre, le fait qu'on l'approche en premier l'avait désarçonnée. Sans parler du fait qu'elle comprenait le Docteur dans sa langue natale, ce qui l'avait surprise sur le moment. Et pourtant, avec le Tardis... Cependant, face à ce visage enjoué et plein de détermination qu'elle appréciait tant, elle se reprit :

« Euuh, oui, Monsieur... »

« Je suis le Docteur ! » La reprit-il en souriant.

« Docteur ! » Répétât-elle machinalement en sursautant.

Elle avait si souvent imaginé cet instant qu'elle était quelque peu perdue. Le sourire du Docteur finit néanmoins par lui remettre suffisamment la tête à l'endroit :

« Oui, je me sens bien ! Docteur... »

Mickey et Rose étaient restés en retrait. Cependant, la petite fille, que la nancéienne ne reconnaissait pas, s'était approchée avec le Docteur. Elle se pencha vers le dos de la nouvelle venue.

« J'aime bien votre sac! » Fit la petite.

« Merci ! » Répondit à nouveau machinalement la jeune femme en souriant. Elle fut néanmoins surprise de la remarque jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que son sac était la réplique exacte de celui de la petite fille... Si ce n'est qu'il semblait avoir un peu plus... Vécu !

« Et joli porte-clés ! » Ajouta la fillette.

Le Docteur se pencha à son tour et comprit ce que l'enfant voulait dire.

« Oh OK ! Je vois ! Fit le Docteur, amusé. Je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous présenter Rose, Jenny et Mickey ! » Il sourit largement.

À la fermeture éclaire de son sac était accroché une miniature en métal du Tardis.

« Je ne connais pas la petite fille... » Répondit pourtant la jeune femme.

« Je m'appelle Jenny ! » S'exclama-elle en tendant la main à la française qu'elle serra immédiatement en retour par conditionnement social.

« Jenny, comme... La jeune femme stoppa net, ferma la bouche, les yeux exorbités, avant de lancer, oh pardon, je dois être en train de rêver... Je rêve c'est ça !? » Elle continuait à secouer la main de la petite sans bien se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous laisse imaginer que vous rêvez, chère demoiselle ? » Demanda le Docteur avec douceur.

« C'est tellement impo... » Commença la nancéienne sans pouvoir continuer sa phrase.

« Je peux vous affirmer que moi, je ne rêve pas, lança le Docteur avec un sourire franc en se penchant vers la jeune femme, alors, si le monde tourne rond... Enfin, à peu près... Dans ce cas, je suis persuadé que vous non plus, vous ne rêvez pas mademoiselle... Mademoiselle ? »

« Oh... Aurélie... Je m'appelle Aurélie ! »

« Enchanté Aurélie ! » S'exclama le Docteur, enthousiaste, en tendant la main à son tour.

Aurélie attrapa la main et la serra le plus chaleureusement qu'elle le put, le cœur battant à tout rompre, avec soudain l'étrange sensation que sa vie prenait enfin un sens.


	15. Souvenirs partie 3

Journal improbable, dimanche 8 juillet 2012

Quand le Docteur s'adresse à vous pour la première fois, comment réagir, que dire, comment se comporter ? Bon... Je ne pense pas être l'exemple qu'il faudrait suivre si cela devait vous arriver. Je vous laisse imaginer quel pouvait être mon état. Ou peut être, non, ne vaut-il mieux pas... Parce que finalement, je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je pouvais ressembler, et peut être vaut-il mieux ne plus vraiment s'en soucier... Je ne doute que vous comprenez, je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'il vienne à moi avant que je ne m'approche de lui. Ce Docteur qui hantait depuis tant d'années mes jours et mes nuits. Après tout, dans ma petite tête, j'étais dans mon rêve, je tenais les rênes de l'histoire et pouvais décider de la suite des événements. J'étais maîtresse en mon royaume, un univers sans danger, sans pression... Mais avec de l'aventure et de l'action. D'accord, ce n'est pas ainsi que se construisent les rêves, mais tout de même, à cet instant, c'est ce que je pensais !

Pourtant, il n'en était rien. Je ne pouvais l'imaginer, mais tout était déjà en route... Et le Docteur était pressé.

Et moi qui ne faisais rien pour l'aider... J'étais littéralement hypnotisée par sa voix. Je la connaissais tellement bien, chaque intonation, chaque variation, pour les avoir entendues tellement souvent. Cette voix faisait partie de ma vie, de mon quotidien. Pourtant, cette fois, c'était à moi qu'elle s'adressait, et en français s'il vous plaît!

Et bien entendu, pour en ajouter une couche, j'étais, et suis plus que jamais, tout aussi fan de l'homme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à cette incarnation du Docteur que de la série en elle-même. David Tennant, mon acteur ! Le premier à avoir comblé l'ensemble de mes désirs audiovisuels par sa variété de jeu en tant qu'acteur et sa simplicité et sa gentillesse en tant qu'être humain.

Avoir un homme devant moi qui ne pouvait être lui et qui lui ressemblait pourtant comme un jumeau... Il fallu que je prenne énormément sur moi pour réussir à reprendre le dessus (La preuve, j'en deviens redondante... Même après tant de temps...).

Je ne vous parle même pas de cette coïncidence étrange... La petite... Jenny, oui Jenny, comme la fille du Docteur... Ou comme la compagne de Madame Vastra d'ailleurs... My trop de Jenny... Attendez, ce n'est même pas là où je voulais en venir, non... Mais plutôt de nos sacs identiques. Quelles étaient les chances que l'amie du Docteur possède précisément ce sac à dos ? Infinitésimales, à n'en pas douter. Pourquoi est-ce que ce détail me turlupine encore autant ? Pour tout vous dire, je ne n'en sais toujours rien...

Néanmoins, par la présence étrangement rassurante autant que déconcertante de ce Docteur, je parvins à me remettre plus ou moins la tête à l'endroit. En tout cas suffisamment pour continuer à vous parler de la suite...

« Forcément, me répondrez-vous, puisque l'histoire ne peut pas s'arrêter là, après les simples politesses de base suivant les lois de la bienséance... »

Ah... Je sens déjà une pointe d'angoisse dans votre voix... Rassurez-vous ! Bien entendu que l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là...

A suivre...


	16. Conseil avisé

« Oh mon Dieu... C'est terrible ! »

Le cri qui venait de l'autre trottoir les fit tous réagir

« Quelle horreur... Mon frère est à Paris... » Lança une autre voix.

Une voiture freina brutalement, manquant d'emboutir celle qui la précédait.

« Je crois que ce qui se passe à Paris vient d'être dévoilé ! » S'écria Rose.

« Je viens de le découvrir par e-mail ! » Expliqua Aurélie en sortant un téléphone rouge de sa poche.

« OK, plus de temps à perdre ! » Lança le Docteur en se précipitant vers la porte de l'église. Il essaya de l'ouvrir, mais, comme c'est souvent le cas, rien n'est ouvert quand cela s'avère nécessaire.

« Ne sommes-nous pas dimanche ? » S'écria-t-il.

« Si ! » Répondit Jenny.

Le Docteur exprima une moue étonnée, puis sans s'énerver, sortit le tournevis sonique.

« Euh … Docteur, se permit de dire la jeune femme française en s'approchant timidement de lui, la voix tremblante, je... Je me disais... Qu'il serait plus... Elle fronça les yeux et la bouche avant de se reprendre. Pardonnez-moi, je voulais dire, il serait peut être plus pratique de rematérialiser le Tardis à l'intérieur de l'église... Avec toute cette agitation dehors, vous serez peut-être plus au calme pour... »

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase. Le Docteur la regarda un instant, étonné. Puis sourit largement :

« Vous avez raison, l'église risque d'être prise d'assaut ! En ressortir risque d'être légèrement plus compliqué que d'y entrer ! Merci beaucoup Aurélie ! » Fit-il en pointant la jeune femme du doigt avec enthousiasme.

Mickey regarda la nouvelle venue avec étonnement avant de regarder Rose.

« Mais comment... ? » S'écria-t-il.

Le Docteur posa ses yeux sur le porte-clés.

« Qu'est-ce que ça... ? » Demanda Mickey.

« On t'explique plus tard ! D'accord ! » Lui lança Rose avant de s'élancer vers le Tardis, suivie du Docteur et de Jenny. Mickey les rejoignit. Aurélie les regarda, encore chamboulée de cette rencontre improbable et visiblement heureuse d'avoir pu apporter son conseil.

Le trio s'engouffra rapidement dans le vaisseau, passant devant le Docteur, maintenant la porte ouverte.

« Vous feriez peut-être bien de nous accompagner... » S'écria le Seigneur du Temps en interpellant la nancéienne.

« Qui ? Moi ? » Fit Aurélie, étonnée, en se montrant du doigt.

« Qui d'autre ? » Lança-t-il d'un clin d'œil avant de se glisser à l'intérieur.

N'attendant pas qu'on lui propose deux fois, elle se précipita vers la boite bleue. Une fois dedans, elle ferma la porte, et stoppa net :

« OMB, C'est... C'est... » Commença Aurélie.

« … Plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur... » Compléta Mickey en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

« Non... C'est – Elle soupira d'étonnement et joie – exactement comme je l'imaginais ! »

Mickey regarda une nouvelle fois Rose avec stupéfaction.

« Le porte-clés ! » Murmura la jeune femme blonde en riant.


	17. Souvenirs Partie 4

**Journal improbable, dimanche 8 juillet 2012**

Mes premiers pas dans le Tardis ? Eh bien, pour résumer, je dirais : Le rêve ! Bien que je commençais à admettre que ce n'en soit plus au sens conventionnel du terme. Vous le croyez, vous ? Le Docteur m'invitant à monter à bord de SON Tardis. En arborant un superbe sourire qui plus est !

Le choc du « Plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur » ne fut pas aussi important que je le pensais. Ce fut davantage de vivre l'impensable qui me figea une seconde sur place en sortant le fameux OMB dont le sens reste à l'entière discrétion des membres du forum RTC (Pour le moment!).

Concevoir de ne pas être dans un rêve faisait naître en moi des sentiments de plus en plus paradoxaux :

Excitée et angoissée, heureuse et un peu effrayée. J'avais l'impression de perdre pied, de ne plus savoir où était la réalité !

Le Docteur et ses amis existaient, je vivais d'un coup un épisode de ma série télé préférée, qui plus est avec le double parfait de mon acteur préféré. Comment tout cela pouvait-il être concevable ? Toute cette vague de questions mettait encore plus mon petit cerveau en ébullition.

Je me rendais aussi compte que des quatre passagers de la boite bleue, un seul semblait ne pas comprendre de quoi il retournait en ce qui me concernait. Et cette personne était Mickey Smith.

Ce qui ajoutait une nouvelle question... Que je mis bien vite de côté lorsque je sentis le Tardis s'arrêter.

A suivre...


	18. Visite de l'église Bonsecours de Nancy

Le Docteur se jeta sur les moteurs. Le Tardis disparu, pour réapparaître immédiatement dans le chœur de l'édifice attenant. Une fois le vaisseau posé, le Docteur, se tournant vers la nancéienne, demanda, excité :

« Aurélie, pourrais-je jeter un œil à l'e-mail que vous avez reçu ? »

Elle tendit immédiatement son téléphone au Docteur, et sursauta quand celui-ci découvrit sa photo de fond d'écran avec un léger sourire en coin...

« Bien... Apparemment, Paris se retrouve prise sous un dôme de pollution particulièrement dense et tenace, qui oblige la population à se cloîtrer dans les habitations ! La ville est placée sous quarantaine indéterminée. Menace toxique sur Paris... Eh bien, ils n'y vont pas de main morte, pas étonnant que... » Expliqua le Docteur en consultant enfin l'e-mail.

« J'imagine que ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qui se passe... » Tenta Aurélie, encore absorbée par une agréable sensation d'enivrement. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle en avait coupé le Docteur.

Le Docteur lui lança un clin d'œil : « Pas tout à fait ! »

Il s'élança vers la porte en bois, découvrant un intérieur au décor typiquement baroque, surchargé, doré mais lumineux. Ses quatre acolytes le suivirent. Il avança vers le chœur puis, se tournant à nouveau vers Aurélie, demanda :

« Dites-moi, ne sauriez-vous pas où se trouve le monument du cœur de Marie Leszczynska par hasard ? »

« Oh... Oh mais si, bien sur, venez, c'est par ici ! Je connais parfaitement cette église ! » Répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Parfait ! S'écria-il en tapant dans ses mains, je savais que vous étiez la personne qu'il nous fallait ! »

Répondant comme à un réflexe conditionné, Aurélie se lança subitement vers le monument en même temps que dans une série d'explications sur la vie de la Reine de France et de son père, le roi Stanislas, que Jenny se permit de compléter d'anecdotes. Toutes deux riaient. Entre elles, le courant passa immédiatement. Le Docteur en sembla particulièrement content, tout autant que de la rapidité des recherches grâce aux connaissances de la jeune française.

Aurélie s'arrêta devant une stèle de marbre laissant découvrir en son centre un médaillon représentant le profil Marie Leszczynska. Au dessus de celui-ci se trouvait deux angelots en pleurs, l'un d'eux tennant la représentation du cœur de la Reine dans sa main.


End file.
